


Wait for Something More

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Famous Sebastian, M/M, Spotlight Diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of the stars of Rachel and Santana’s favorite TV show walks in to the Spotlight Diner, they are completely star struck. Kurt definitely isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is an AU where Kurt and Blaine aren’t together, Sebastian and Kurt never met in high school, and Sebastian is famous. And everything else is the same. (And the summary is bad.) Thanks to Marauder-in-Warblerland for the prompt and loveinisolation for the beta!

Kurt was re-stuffing napkin holders during the late shift at the Spotlight Diner when Rachel grabbed his wrist tightly enough to bruise and said, “Oh my god, Kurt! It’s Sebastian Smythe!”

Sure enough, the hostess was currently seating the man in question in Kurt’s section. Kurt’s reaction to Sebastian Smythe’s appearance was decidedly different than Rachel’s. For one thing, Kurt didn’t actually watch _Multiple Choice_ , the high school-based fantasy TV show in which Sebastian starred. When he’d first met Sebastian two months ago, Kurt hadn’t even recognized him. And that was the other reason that Kurt’s reaction was different than Rachel’s: he knew why Sebastian was there.

“Let go of my arm, Rachel. I have to go take his order; you know how Gunther feels about leaving customers sitting,” he said, trying to tug his arm out of her grip.

“But Kurt,” Rachel hissed. “That’s not a customer! That’s Sebastian Smythe!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “He’s sitting at a table, and he wants to order food. He’s a customer. Now _let go_.” Rachel dropped his hand with a glare and ran into the back of the restaurant, presumably to find Santana and Dani to tell them that one of the stars of their favorite show was in their diner.

When Kurt got to Sebastian’s table, Sebastian looked him over with a grin. “The uniform really works for you,” he said with no preamble. Kurt tried not to flush under Sebastian’s examination. He just hoped that Sebastian couldn’t tell that his heart had sped up as soon as he heard Sebastian’s voice.

Kurt sighed. “Welcome to the Spotlight Diner, what can I get for you?”

Sebastian laughed. “I’m pretty sure you already know the answer to that,” he answered with a leer.

Now that Kurt had said his Gunther-approved opening line, he was free to go off script. “What are you even doing here, Sebastian?”

“I came to see where you work. Or maybe I came for pancakes. It’s hard to say,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt was sort of impressed that Sebastian had even remembered where Kurt worked. He knew he’d mentioned it at some point back in February when they’d met, but it had been two months since then, and Kurt was pretty sure that Sebastian had more important things to remember than the college kid he’d spent a week with the last time he’d been in New York.

It had all been a complete accident, really. The first time they’d met, Kurt had bumped into Sebastian in a coffee shop near NYADA. He’d managed to spill his coffee everywhere, and had ended up apologizing profusely to Sebastian. Sebastian, to his credit, had taken in how upset Kurt was and had just guided him over to a free table, grabbed him some napkins, and bought him another coffee. They’d spent an hour in the coffee shop talking. Kurt had found out that Sebastian was sarcastic and difficult but also that he was funny and that Kurt was incredibly attracted to him.

When Sebastian finally had to leave for a meeting, he’d grabbed Kurt’s number and asked him to dinner. Sebastian had only been in New York for a week for work, but he and Kurt had spent every free minute he had that week together, usually in Sebastian’s hotel room. Rachel and Santana had known that something was going on with him that week, but Kurt had never told them Sebastian’s name.

It was sort of like the plot of an unreasonably romantic movie. Two people meet by accident, spend one week together, and then never see each other again. Kurt had spent the last two months trying to get over the fact that all they’d ever have was one week, actually. Then Sebastian had showed up at Kurt’s coffee shop again the night before and completely changed the script.

The trouble was that Kurt wasn’t willing to be Sebastian’s New York booty call. He knew Sebastian’s reputation well enough—pretty much everyone with a subscription to _US Weekly_ did—so Kurt knew that Sebastian could handle casual sex. But Kurt couldn’t. He’d already gotten too invested during the week they’d spent together in February. He was not willing to put himself through that again just so that he could have sex with Sebastian while Sebastian was in town for … whatever he was in town for.

“So are you ordering the pancakes?” Kurt asked, trying to look uninterested.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt’s avoidance. “Sure. Order me the pancakes. But I’m pretty sure this is a singing diner, so you also owe me a song.”

Kurt nodded and said, “Okay, fine. One order of pancakes and one song coming up.” Then he got away from Sebastian’s table as fast as he could.

When he got back to the back room, Santana said, “What on earth were you talking to _Sebastian Smythe_ about for that long?”

“Discussing the merits of the waffles versus the pancakes,” Kurt answered. “And he asked for a song, so are the three of you going to help me?”

Dani, Rachel, and Santana all looked stunned. “We can’t sing for him, Kurt! Oh my god. I’d get so distracted I’d trip over my own feet,” Rachel said. Dani and Santana nodded in agreement.

“If you’re going to be on Broadway, Rachel, won’t there be famous people in the audience all the time?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, but I won’t be able to see them. You’re on your own, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed and glared at all three of them. “Fine. If I’m the only _professional_ in the room, I’ll go sing for him by myself.”

As he slammed back in to the dining room, Kurt realized that he had absolutely no idea what he was going to sing. Then he looked over at Sebastian, who was still grinning at him, and he had an idea. He stopped by the band to tell them what he wanted and then jumped up on the stage.

Kurt shimmied a bit and danced along as the [intro played](http://youtu.be/lu3VTngm1F0?t=22s), and then he looked pointedly at Sebastian when he started to sing. “ _Well I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body. I know not everybody has got a body like you. But I gotta think twice before I give my heart away. And I know all the games you play because I play them, too._ ”

Pretty soon, the rest of the staff joined in and started dancing in the aisles. When Kurt got to “ _Well it takes a strong man, baby, but I’m showing you the door_ ” he jumped off the stage and joined the others dancing around the tables. By the time he sang the first “ _Well I need someone to hold me but I’ll wait for something more_ ” he was standing on the bar in front of Sebastian.

Kurt ended the song back on stage, where he received a very impressed round of applause as he headed over to the kitchen to grab Sebastian’s pancakes. “That was _really_ hot,” Sebastian said when Kurt set the plate in front of him.

“At this point, I’m pretty sure you’re willfully misunderstanding me,” Kurt replied with a sigh.

“Maybe,” Sebastian said. “But you don’t actually know what I’m asking, either.”

Kurt shot Sebastian a look of pure incredulity. “You showed up at the coffee house yesterday afternoon to ask me to come back to your hotel room. I’m pretty sure I know what you’re asking.”

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Kurt’s wrist before Kurt could pull away. “I only asked you back to the hotel because I wanted somewhere we could talk.” Kurt shot him a judgmental look in response. There were plenty of places to talk in New York that weren’t Sebastian’s bedroom. Sebastian obviously understood his look because he said, “I’m not going to pretend I wasn’t hoping for other things eventually, but it’s hard to get real privacy when you’re on TV!”

Kurt had to concede that to Sebastian. He knew that the entire population of the diner, including Kurt’s friends, was covertly sneaking glances at the two of them already. “Okay, I believe you. What do you want me to do?”

“Just come to dinner with me after your shift,” Sebastian answered, looking relieved.

“I work until ten o’clock,” Kurt said. It wasn’t an excuse; he was willing to hear Sebastian out, but he really was working late.

Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s wrist and gave him an earnest look. “I can wait until ten o’clock.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then. But I have to get back to working before anyone else gets suspicious. I don’t think my friends are going to believe that we had this whole conversation because we were arguing over whether waffles or pancakes are better.”

Sebastian laughed out loud at that. “Is that what you told them? Well pancakes, by a mile. Tell them I was talking your ear off about how I’m thinking of starting a vlog and you have no idea why.”

Kurt gave Sebastian a confused look. “Are you thinking of starting a vlog?”

“Absolutely not.”

* * *

Luckily for Kurt, he was the only one of his friends who was working late, so there was no one to notice Sebastian stepping in to the restaurant to wait for Kurt when 10pm rolled around.

Kurt had taken a few extra minutes to slip into the bathroom, fix his hair, and change into the purple button up he kept in his employee locker in case he ever needed to go somewhere after work and not wear his uniform. Despite the fact that he knew he looked good in his uniform, he really didn’t want to wear it out for drinks with Sebastian.

Sebastian didn’t really seem like he’d minded waiting. When Kurt finally got to him, he just said, “Sorry, I would have waited outside, but it started raining.”

Kurt gave him a skeptical look. “It’s fine. No reason for you to wait outside. Are you ready to go?”

“I’m not the one who wasn’t ready,” Sebastian replied, smiling at him. Then he lead the way out the front door, popping his large umbrella up and pulling Kurt under it before either of them could get wet.

They only walked a few blocks, but even in that short distance Kurt was distracted by the warmth of Sebastian’s hand on his back to hold him close under the umbrella. Proximity wasn’t really Kurt’s friend when it came to making wise choices about Sebastian.

It turned out that Sebastian had been leading them to a small pub. It was fairly empty on a Sunday night, but they still ended up seated in a corner so that Sebastian wouldn’t be easy to see. Once they were settled at their table, Sebastian said, “The food here is really good. I know you eat dinner during your break at the diner, but I wasn’t sure if you’d still be hungry. If not, the bartender is also great.”

Kurt was once again surprised at how much Sebastian remembered. He’d only mentioned the diner feeding them offhandedly to Sebastian one night during that week when he’d told Sebastian to go ahead and eat without him the night he was on the dinner shift. “I don’t need any more dinner,” he said, deciding just to answer the question. “But I could do dessert.”

Once the waitress was had taken their orders, Kurt turned a serious look on Sebastian. “Okay, so if you didn’t find me to try to talk me into bed with you, why did you find me?”

Sebastian sighed. “Considering what you apparently think of me? I’m not even fucking sure any more.”

Kurt flinched a little. He wanted to protest, but he knew that he’d been more than a little hostile towards Sebastian the last couple of days. It had been either that or admit that, when he’d first seen Sebastian the afternoon before in the coffee shop, all he’d really wanted to do was throw himself into Sebastian’s arms and never let go. Since that reaction was way too much for someone you’d only spent a week with and were never supposed to see again, he’d gone with hostile. He probably should have thought more about how his reaction would feel to Sebastian, but honestly, he hadn’t thought Sebastian would care.

“It’s not what I think of you, not really,” Kurt said, reaching out to rest his hand on Sebastian’s where it was clenched in a fist on top of the table.

Sebastian looked at their hands in surprise before flipping his hand over to wrap it around Kurt’s. Kurt closed his eyes for a second and squeezed Sebastian’s hand. He’d forgotten over the last couple of months what it felt like to have Sebastian touch him.

For a minute, they just sat there. Finally, Sebastian spoke again, “You know the musical adaptation of _Dead Poets Society_?”

Kurt was confused. He wasn’t sure how the direction of the conversation had changed, but he answered the question. “Sure. New York Theatre Workshop is doing it this summer, right?”

“That’s the one,” Sebastian replied. “I’m going to be in it.”

“ _What?_ ” That didn’t make any sense. It would be one thing for Sebastian to come in for the Broadway run of some revival and be a name to draw fans, but a new musical at NYTW? It wasn’t something that TV stars normally did.

“I’m playing Neil,” Sebastian explained. That was really completely unrelated to what Kurt had been asking, although he did have a feeling that, acting wise, Sebastian would be perfect for the part.

Kurt gave Sebastian a puzzled look. “Okay, but why?”

Sebastian ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. “TV was never really my plan. _Multiple Choice_ happened to me completely by accident.” Kurt knew that much was true. Sebastian had gone to high school with the nephew of one of the producers of the show. The producer had come to see their school play, in which Sebastian had starred, during Sebastian’s senior year. One thing had lead to another and Sebastian had ended up with a lead role in the pilot of _Multiple Choice_.

“I know it probably sounds fucking ungrateful as hell, but I do appreciate what I’ve gotten from the show. It’s just that I always intended to do musical theatre. I really do consider myself a singer first,” Sebastian continued.

“I’ve never heard you sing,” Kurt mused, interrupting Sebastian. He didn’t quite know how to process the idea of Sebastian wanting to ditch a promising film career to take a shot at Broadway.

Sebastian laughed. “We can fix that. Anyways, now that my character is graduating, I figure that this is my best chance.” Sebastian’s character would be off of _Multiple Choice_ at the end of the season. “So what I wanted to tell you was that I’m moving to New York. I’m here apartment shopping right now.”

Of all the things that Kurt had thought Sebastian might have come to say to him, that possibility had never entered his mind. Even if he’d known Sebastian was moving to New York, he wouldn’t have guessed that Sebastian would seek him out to tell him about it. Kurt was trying not to get his hopes up, but it was difficult.

“Well, I’m happy that you’re finding a way to do what you want, but I still don’t understand what it has to do with me,” Kurt said, trying to say it without sounding harsh.

Sebastian finally pulled his hand back from Kurt’s to cross his arms in frustration. “Do you really have to make it this damn difficult?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m not trying to, Sebastian. I just don’t know what you’re getting at.”

Sebastian closed his eyes for a second, still looking flustered. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for two months, Kurt. I was kind of hoping you felt the same way.”

And there it was: the thing that Kurt had been afraid to hope for. He’d never imagined that their week together had meant as much to Sebastian as it had to him, but it seemed like it had. “I’ve been trying not to,” he replied, softly. “But it hasn’t been working.”

Sebastian relaxed visibly at Kurt’s words. “I guess I thought that maybe we could date. Or something.”

Kurt felt like he had whiplash. Two days ago, he’d never expected to see Sebastian again, and now Sebastian was sitting across from him, telling him that he’d been thinking about Kurt as much as Kurt had been thinking about him over the last two months, and asking Kurt if they could date. “Sebastian, have you ever even dated?”

“Of course I have!” Sebastian replied, glaring at him. “Well, I’ve been _on dates_.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh, which caused Sebastian to intensify his glare. “Well, as long as you know what you’re getting into, yes I’ll date you.”

Apparently Sebastian hadn’t been expecting that answer, because his eyes widened in shock. “Wait, you will?”

“Yeah, it turns out I kind of like you,” Kurt replied with a wink at Sebastian. He couldn’t help but enjoy how thrilled Sebastian looked at his answer. “Now tell me more about your plans. Do you have any idea where you’re living? Tell me about _Dead Poets Society_!”

They talked about Sebastian’s upcoming plans and Kurt’s senior year at NYADA through dinner and they were both nursing their second glasses of wine when something finally occurred to Kurt. “Oh my god!” he said, out of nowhere. “I’m going to have to tell my roommates that I’m dating Sebastian Smythe.”

Sebastian looked puzzled. “Is that a problem?”

“No. I mean … it’s going to be weird. You know how I had never seen _Multiple Choice_?” Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded. “Well they have. Like every episode. Multiple times.”

“So you’re saying I won’t be able to escape the fans in New York because they’ll be living with the guy I’m seeing?” Sebastian said with a groan.

Kurt laughed. “Basically. I mean, they should hopefully manage to act cool around you, but they’re going to freak out when I tell them.”

Sebastian sighed and looked down at the table, which apparently caused him to notice their empty plates and glasses. “Well, I suppose I should get you home to your excitable roommates then, shouldn’t I?”

Despite what he’d said before, the truth was that now that Kurt had Sebastian here and he knew that Sebastian actually wanted to have a relationship with him, he didn’t really want to let Sebastian go. He could barely believe it was happening and he wanted to enjoy it. “You could send me home to them,” Kurt said. “Or you could take me back to your hotel. It’s your choice.”

Sebastian looked surprised again. “I thought you said you weren’t sleeping with me?”

“That was when I thought that was all you wanted,” Kurt replied with a shrug.

“You’re a confusing man, Kurt Hummel. You might have to make it up to me when we get back to my room,” Sebastian said, grinning.

Kurt laughed and let Sebastian lead him out of the pub.

* * *

In the end, Kurt waited a few weeks to tell his friends that he was dating Sebastian. It didn’t actually come up until Santana cornered him and told him that she’d knew he was “getting some” and wanted to know why they hadn’t met the lucky guy. When Kurt had told her and Rachel that it was Sebastian, they’d had a pretty predictable melt down. Kurt wasn’t even sure if they wanted to meet Sebastian or if they wanted to do anything but.

Things settled in eventually. Sebastian started staying nights at Kurt’s apartment every once and a while. The girls were a little weird about it, but Kurt didn’t think you could tell unless you knew what they were normally like.

After dating for a month and a half, Sebastian asked Kurt if he wanted to officially be boyfriends. Kurt agreed enthusiastically and they ended up back at the loft. They were still sleeping at 10:30am when Sebastian’s phone rang. “What?” he said, sleepily. Then he listened for a few minutes and said, “Okay, I will.”

“Go back to _bed_ , Sebastian,” Kurt groaned as soon as his boyfriend hung up the phone.

Sebastian sighed. “I can’t, I need to look something up on the computer. Can I use yours?”

“Living room,” Kurt mumbled before rolling back over and going to sleep.

A few minutes later, Kurt heard Sebastian say, “Holy fuck!” from the living room. Then he said, “Kurt, which one is your laptop?”

Kurt sighed and gave up on the idea that he was going to get back to sleep before Sebastian was done with whatever he was doing. “The Macbook pro?” he shouted back as he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

“Who does the Sony Vaio belong to?” Sebastian asked.

“Santana,” Kurt said as he stepped into the living room. “Why? Did you open it and find vaginas or something?”

Sebastian was staring at the screen in abject horror. “No, it’s much worse than vaginas. I found tumblr.”

Kurt had no choice but to start laughing. He leaned over Sebastian’s shoulder and saw that the first post on Santana’s dash was a picture of Sebastian at a recent movie premiere. The person who’d reblogged it had tagged it with: “why are you real?” and “I don’t even get your face” and “they’re going to take away my lesbian card because of how much I want to fuck you.”

Sebastian gingerly removed the laptop from his lap as if it might blow up and release a crowd of fangirls. “Can I have yours, please?” he asked, sounding stunned.

Kurt was still trying to control his laughter when he set his computer on the table in front of Sebastian and settled down next to him on the couch. “If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure that Santana has stopped saying things like that about you?” Kurt said, leaning in to Sebastian’s side.

“She what?” Sebastian said, looking even more upset. Apparently Sebastian hadn’t actually realized that Santana’s blog had looked about the same before she’d met Sebastian.

“Clearly I’m making it worse. Basically the way I see it, you have two choices: you can pretend you never saw anything, or you can make sure she knows you saw something,” Kurt said, trying to be helpful.

Sebastian looked at Kurt thoughtfully. “Or I can save it until she tries to pull something with you, and then reveal that I know.”

Kurt had a feeling that in the future Sebastian’s devious streak might be a problem for him, but right now he was pretty thrilled with it. “Okay, that’s it. You’re officially the best boyfriend ever.”

“Oh, really?” Sebastian asked in an unmistakably flirty tone. “And what do I win?”

Instead of answering, Kurt just leaned in to kiss Sebastian. By the time Rachel wandered in a few minutes later, Kurt was straddling Sebastian’s lap and they’d both forgotten about whatever Sebastian had been supposed to do on the computer completely. Kurt wasn’t sure if they’d ever have remembered it at all if Rachel hadn’t interrupted them by screaming and telling them to get a room.

* * *

For the first ten months of their relationship, Kurt and Sebastian were very discreet. Kurt was happy to be with Sebastian, but he really didn’t feel ready to be known as Sebastian Smythe’s boyfriend. It was easy to get lost in the crowd in New York City, so they’d been able to be together without a lot of people watching them.

By the Broadway opening of _Dead Poets Society_ , both of them were ready to be done keeping it a secret, so they decided that Kurt would officially attend as Sebastian’s date.

That morning, Kurt was in the common area of the apartment holding different shirt and tie combinations up to his slate grey suit while Rachel watched and Santana pretended not to care. Sebastian was still asleep in his bed.

“I really want to wear the pink, but I’m not sure if it’s too much,” Kurt said, holding up a light blue shirt again.

“Honestly Kurt, when have you ever worried about being too much? You’re going to look amazing. You should wear the pink,” Rachel said, holding the pink shirt back up in front of Kurt.

It really did look good, he had to admit, but he’d never had this much pressure about picking an outfit before. “I’m only going as Sebastian’s date this time, Rachel. I’m not sure it’s the time to stand out.”

Santana snorted from the couch. “Doesn’t matter what you wear, Hummel. Sebastian’s fans are going to eat you alive. Better stop checking your twitter after tonight.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at her, but it was part of what he was afraid of. No matter what he did, a lot of Sebastian’s fans were going to hate him just for being Sebastian’s boyfriend. Kurt knew from the girls that most of Sebastian’s fans wanted him to date one of his co-stars from _Multiple Choice_ or were convinced that he already was dating his co-star.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Santana,” Rachel said, rubbing Kurt’s shoulder comfortingly. “Kurt’s gorgeous. Sebastian is very lucky to be dating him.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what goes on with the fans, Rachel. Half of them are going to start writing him hate mail and the other half are going to start writing porn about him and Sebastian.”

“Wait, what?” Kurt asked. He didn’t know how they’d gotten on the topic of _porn_. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to be the subject of porn.

“Probably also porn fanart,” Santana added helpfully. “I can’t wait to see if the drawings of your junk overestimate the real thing.”

Kurt was trying to decide if she was making all this up. He knew the kinds of things that Santana looked at on the internet, but Kurt wasn’t even _famous_. She had to be just trying to freak him out before opening night. He still kind of wanted to put his hands over his ears, but he was holding all of his clothes.

“You’d know all about drawings of my dick, right Santana,” Sebastian asked as he pushed open the curtain to Kurt’s room.

Santana jumped a little bit and whipped around to look at Sebastian. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you?” Sebastian asked, as he crossed the room to stand by Kurt. “Because that’s not what Tumblr tells me.” He turned his attention from Santana to wrap an arm around Kurt’s waist and press a kiss to his cheek. “I think the pink looks great, by the way,” he whispered into Kurt’s ear.

Santana crossed her arms and glared at Sebastian. “Like you could find my Tumblr.”

“Your laptop isn’t password protected,” he said with an evil grin. “Speaking of which, you’ve been so helpful picking out Kurt’s outfit out that I was hoping you would help with mine. I hear I’m so fuckable that they might revoke people’s lesbian cards.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile as Sebastian tugged him back into his room, leaving Rachel laughing and Santana staring after them in horror.

“Are you going to be okay?” Sebastian asked, once they were safely back in Kurt’s room.

Kurt nodded and started to hang his suit back up. “I’m fine. I kind of wish she were wrong about your fans, but I’m fine.”

A second later, Kurt felt Sebastian’s hands on his shoulders, and he allowed Sebastian to spin him around so that they were facing each other. “You really don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” Sebastian said.

“No, I want to. I don’t want to spend your first Broadway opening night sneaking into the party so no one will realize how I got there,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to, either. Plus, you’re going to look fucking hot in that suit, and I’d really rather everyone knew you were taken.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh and then lean in for a kiss. Sometimes it was good to have a boyfriend who didn’t take things too seriously.

* * *

By the time they got back to Sebastian’s place that night, Kurt barely remembered Santana’s comments. On his way over to the theatre, he had actually taken some of her advice and turned off his twitter notifications. He was sure that she was right that Sebastian’s fans would find him within minutes of the first photo being posted. But then he’d gotten sucked into the whirlwind of the opening.

Sebastian had been amazing, and Kurt had shed more than a few tears during the show, which required him to go to the bathroom to freshen up before he went to the after party. He barely even remembered walking down the red carpet into the party with Sebastian. There’d been a lot of lights, and Sebastian had given a couple of gushing interviews, and then they had been inside. Kurt had even managed not to be too startled at all of the Broadway stars at the opening. He was pretty sure he’d pulled off acting like he’d been there before, even though he hadn’t.

They’d had a few drinks at the party, mingled a lot, and celebrated the great reviews the show had received, and now they were home. Well, Sebastian’s home, anyways, although Kurt had plenty of his things there by now.

Before they crawled into bed, Kurt made sure that both suits were properly hung so that they could be sent out for dry cleaning. “The suits are fine,” Sebastian said, sounding like he was about to fall asleep. “Stop fussing and get into bed.”

Kurt gave up and did what Sebastian wanted. As soon as he was stretched out on his back in the bed, Sebastian rolled over to swing one leg over Kurt’s hips and rest his head next to Kurt’s. “So I have a thought,” he said in Kurt’s ear.

“We can have sex in the morning, Sebastian. You’d fall asleep in the middle if we tried now.” Kurt had been with Sebastian long enough to know that the phrase “I have a thought” usually ended with the description of a sexual position.

“I know that already. That’s not the thought,” Sebastian said, sounding affronted.

Kurt figured he’d better humor Sebastian if he wanted to sleep. “Okay, what’s your non-sex-related thought?”

“I think you should move in with me,” Sebastian replied matter-of-factly. “You keep half of your stuff here anyways, my place actually has walls, and I think Santana would be easier to love if you never had to see her before you’d had coffee. Also you always say the water here is good for your skin.”

Kurt pulled away a bit so that he could actually look at Sebastian. There was absolutely no way he’d expected Sebastian to ask him to move in right now. “ _Where_ is this even coming from? Is this because you’re tired? Are you still drunk? Are you getting carried away in all of the opening night emotion?”

“You can just say no, you know,” Sebastian said, flinching a bit at Kurt’s words.

That was definitely not what Kurt had meant. He just hadn’t had any time to process. “I don’t want to say no, Sebastian,” he said quietly. “I just don’t want to say yes and have you regret it.”

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt, slow and full of emotion. Kurt could tell that he was trying to make a point. When they separated, he said. “I’m not going to regret it. This isn’t something I just thought up, but I know I’m just springing it on you. So you don’t have to answer right now. The offer’s on the table for as long as you need it.”

Kurt didn’t actually need to think about it that hard. He and Sebastian hadn’t woken up in different beds in months unless one of them was out of the state. At this point, he knew he wasn’t gaining anything by keeping his stuff in two different places, and that was really all that was happening. Why shouldn’t they just live together officially instead of dragging themselves down to Bushwick a couple of times a week just to prove that they weren’t actually living together? They’d have to have serious discussions about finances and that kind of thing, but it would be doable. And the truth was that he didn’t think that either he or Sebastian was going anywhere. They were both in it for the long haul.

“You’re going to have to let me redecorate,” Kurt said finally.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I figured. It’s been years since you got to decorate anything that had _walls_... Wait. Are you saying yes?”

“I’m saying yes,” Kurt confirmed, and then he laughed at Sebastian’s surprised expression. “As long as you still want me to in the morning.”

Kurt woke up the next morning to find a steaming mug of coffee on his bedside with a sticky note attached that read, “I still want you to.”


End file.
